<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Chance by MissSparklingWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066110">Best Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter'>MissSparklingWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>28 years ago, Snow White and Belle both gave birth to daughters. With the Queen’s curse upon them, they sent their daughters to a land without magic in the hopes that they would return to save the people of the Enchanted Forest. 28 years later, Emma and Scarlett arrive in Storybrooke ready to live up to their destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Original Female Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Original Female Character(s), Pinocchio | August Booth/Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Original Female Character(s), Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the serving of tea and cakes, the two women were left alone, occupying a little table on the balcony. Snow and Charming’s private quarters were quite extensive and the sounds of the servants quickly died down as they left the ladies to their tea and conversation. Outside the kingdom was bathed in a rich, golden light that swept everything up in a kind of honey glow. The sight of the setting sun above the vast forest and hills of the land created a picturesque scene that made Belle’s heart ache for her own homeland. </p><p>Belle lifted the teacup (noticeably absent of the chip that her favourite cup in the Dark Castle had) to her lips and sipped at the hot, sweet drink. Her other hand rested on the prominent swell of her stomach now beneath the royal blue fabric of her dress. The words, usually so quick to her lips, hesitated somewhere in her throat. “I don’t know what happened,” she admitted after a long pause, “because my memory of the night is just… non-existent.”</p><p>There was a heavy pause and a weighted look in Snow’s expression. Her beautiful brow furrowed, her lips pressing hard as if suppressing a comment or a suggestion. </p><p>Belle felt suddenly defensive. She heard her words as though a stranger had said them. “I didn’t drink anything,” she insisted. “At least nothing alcoholic.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Snow asked. Belle appreciated the lack of judgement in her voice but it didn’t do anything to make Belle feel better in general. “If your drink was left unattended at any point then that could account for it.”</p><p>“I know,” Belle said. “To be honest I’m not sure what my last memory was before that gap. I was still at the castle with Rumple-” she cut herself off. Even just saying his name brought a twisting, burning sensation in her stomach as well as a wave of shame when she thought back to how fiercely she had pleaded with him to give up his power. In hindsight it was foolish. What chance did she have of persuading one of the darkest, oldest sorcerers of all time, to give up his power? It had been a fool’s errand. </p><p>“The Dark One,” Snow’s voice was soft and understanding. “It’s possible that he could have taken your memories,” she said. “As a price for… for something.”</p><p>“But I would have to have gained something for that,” Belle argued, “and I can’t think of anything that might clear this up,” she finished with a sigh. “All I know is the consequences of whatever happened that night.” She stroked the top of her bump again as she replaced her cup on the saucer with her other hand. </p><p>Snow leaned back in her chair, her arms laying across the armrests. She reached up, her fingers playing with some of her hair as her eyes became unfocused, losing herself in her thoughts. Belle had no wish to disrupt her thinking. She turned back to the view of the kingdom and the massive lake that sat beneath the castle and the bridge to the mainland. She enjoyed looking out at the quiet serenity of nature. It was exactly the kind of scene that made the perfect accompaniment to a good book. But Belle’s mind was too plagued with this mystery to focus on anything else. </p><p>She looked over at Snow again. The other mother-to-be, similarly staged in pregnancy, had her own worries. Since her arrival at the castle, and her invitation to stay with the Charmings, she had seen first hand how much the stress of the Evil Queen’s threat was playing upon the whole court. Belle had taken to the library to try and research all she could about magic and curses. She tried hard not to think about how it was Rumple who had shed some light on the mystery. Snow had offered her the opportunity to talk to him but Belle didn’t want to see that man again. Not for a long time. </p><p>“Maybe something happened,” Snow finally said after about five minutes of silence, “and it was horrific. Maybe you experienced something really terrible and your memories were taken, to prevent you talking about it,” she mused. </p><p>Another idea, darker still, flew through Belle’s mind. “Maybe I asked for the memories to be taken,” she said. </p><p>Snow nodded. “It’s understandable.”</p><p>Belle raised her own hand to her forehead, playing with a strand of hair. “But that doesn’t sound like me… unless it was really bad,” she speculated. “I just… I wish I knew. This gap is maddening. It’s like trying to solve a puzzle without all the pieces.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine,” Snow said as she lowered her own hand, mirroring Belle’s and resting on her own growing baby bump. “Charming and I could always talk to Rumplestiltskin and try and get you some answers. You wouldn’t have to speak to him.”</p><p>“No,” Belle’s voice shook. “I can’t ask you to do that. You’ve already done so much for me.”</p><p>“Belle,” Snow whispered, “you are more than welcome here and you’re trying to uncover the curse. Besides, I want to try and help you.”</p><p>“I know,” Belle smiled. “But I think there’s enough going on without adding this mystery to it,” she mused. She looked down at her growing belly and smiled. “I need to focus on my child now and figuring out what Regina’s curse is. That’s enough to be getting on with,”</p><p>Snow relaxed more into her own chair. “I’m trying to do the same. I mean this is going to be lovely, having a baby.” She cradled her bump between both hands. “David and I have finished the nursery for Emma,” she said. “I just hope she gets to use it,” she added, her expression darkening for a second or two. She then shook her head and smiled up at Belle. “Have you done any magical test?” she asked. “To find out if you’re having a boy or a girl?”</p><p>Belle shook her head. “No. I’ve been thinking about it. I just keep forgetting to look into it.”</p><p>Snow’s eyes lit up. “Can I do it with you?” she asked, taking a locket from around her neck and pulling it over her head. “I have one of my own.”</p><p>Belle sat up straighter in her chair. “Y-yes, I’d really like that.” </p><p>Snow scooted to the edge of her chair and adjusted the pendant in her hand so that it dangled fairly loosely over Belle’s stomach. On a closer look, Belle saw that it was a pale gray moon against a black stone shaped like the sun. On the moon itself was a girl riding what looked like a dolphin. It swung in circles for a few seconds before Snow’s fingers caught it and stilled it. She smiled across at Belle. “David’s mother gave me this. It was spelled by a gypsy and passed down from her own mother. It predicted the sex of her babies even before she was pregnant. It shows you what your first child will be.” She cleared her throat. “If it swings north to south, it’s a boy and if it swings east to west, it’s a girl.” She paused for a moment. “Ready?”</p><p>Belle leaned back in her seat, making sure to get comfortable before she nodded. “All right,” she said once she was fully settled. Her insides were fluttering away. Belle didn’t know why she felt so nervous. She had no preference. From the moment she had discovered her pregnancy, she had loved this child. As long as it was healthy, she was happy. But the curiosity burned away in her chest anyway. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Snow slowly withdrew her hand. The pendant did nothing at first, hanging still in the air. Belle held her breath. </p><p>Slowly it began to swing from side to side, east to west. Belle released her breath with an awestruck smile. “It’s a girl.”</p><p>Snow beamed at her. “Congratulations.”</p><p>Belle felt tears spill from her eyes. She made no move to wipe them away. She was having a daughter. In a few weeks, she’d be holding her little girl in her arms. </p><p>***********************</p><p>“How is the wardrobe coming along, Geppetto?” Charming asked from his seat next to Snow. The pair of them were looking more relaxed with their last meeting. Charming’s hand was gently stroking Snow’s bump. Every so often Snow’s eyes flickered like the movement of the hand was lulling her to sleep but then she would blink rapidly and awaken again. “Is there anything we need to worry about?”</p><p>Once more they were all sat around the round table in the grand hall of the palace. The usual council members were there: Jiminy Cricket, Granny, Red, Grumpy, Sleepy, Bashful, Dopey, Doc, Sneezy, Happy, Geppetto, Pinocchio, Blue Fairy and Belle along with the Charmings. Outside the hall, night was falling and a cool breeze was sweeping the room. Beyond the window, the sky was alight with a thousand million stars and the moon glistened brightly.  </p><p>As soon as Charming posed the question, the Blue Fairy began to frown and float forward, slowly, like she was trying to prolong the inevitable news she would bring. </p><p>“There is a problem,” she informed the council. “Geppetto has begun to carve the space within the wood.”</p><p>“The space will not be as big as I thought,” Geppetto said. “To create more room would compromise the strength of the wood and put the travellers at risk,” he informed them.</p><p>Charming looked towards the Blue Fairy. “Surely size is not an issue. You can shrink us can’t you?” </p><p>“I could but I would not be there at the other end to change you back.” Blue answered. </p><p>“But if we all went and we were shrunk,” Snow suggested, “surely that would solve the issue.”</p><p>Blue shook her head. “It still requires exponential amount of magic to send so many people even when they are smaller. This tree’s magical potential is limited.”</p><p>Charming ran a hand over his face. “So what are you saying, exactly?”</p><p>Blue floated closer to him. “There is more limited magic than we thought. Sending the child is easier and safer on that limited supply than sending an adult.”</p><p>“But that was the plan,” Charming said. “There’s no way to send the baby without sending Snow. Snow will still be carrying her. Anyway we can’t send the baby on her own.” He was leaning, folded arms on the table, looking up at Blue intently. He looked tired. He had wrinkles into the side of his eyes and Belle could see the ghosts of shadows above his cheeks. “It’s too dangerous. We don’t know anything about the world they’ll be going to.”</p><p>“I agree,” Blue said, “and if the circumstances were better, it would be safer to send Snow and the child together.”</p><p>“But you’re saying that’s no longer safe,” Granny spoke up. She had been knitting while listening to the conversation. Right now, her hands had stilled. </p><p>“There’s a chance it might work out fine but it’s a small one. Sending Snow along with the baby will stretch the magic to accommodate sending an adult through as well.”</p><p>“You’re saying the wardrobe might not work as well,” Grumpy growled from the other side of Snow. </p><p>Blue nodded. “It’s a strong possibility that the magic might be compromised. Snow and the child may not make it to the land without magic. They may be transported to somewhere within the curse’s reach.” </p><p>“But the child can’t travel without Snow,” Granny said, “so if you’re saying it’s too dangerous for Snow to go too then that’s the end of the plan. The child is doomed to the same fate as the rest of us,” she declared. </p><p>Belle looked over to where Charming sat with his arm around Snow. Both of them looked devastated. Snow had turned her head, face leaning against Charming’s shoulder, her hand resting on her stomach. Charming’s free hand rested atop it and he kissed Snow’s forehead softly, looking very much like he was trying to catch his breath. Belle wished she could do something but she was no expert on magic. Indeed, Blue looked miserable as she looked upon the once happy couple. Next to the couple, Granny looked in equal shares disappointed and irritated, her eyes full of outrage as she watched the fairy hovering above the table with the look of someone about to swat a meddlesome fly. </p><p>The fairy looked around at them all and her expression was uneasy. “Not necessarily. It is a great risk to send adults. But a few children could be sent.”</p><p>“Yes but you can’t send a baby on her own!” Granny insisted, her voice sharp. “Which is kind of the point.”</p><p>“I’m not suggesting that you do,” the Blue Fairy declared patiently. “I am suggesting that Pinnochio accompanies Snow and Charming’s daughter and watches over her.”</p><p>Geppetto straightened up in his seat. “Send my boy to a strange land with a baby? That sounds too dangerous.” </p><p>“Pinnochio is old enough to take the baby somewhere safe, to feed her and keep her warm on any travels he may need to do,” Blue reasoned. “He is the next best thing to an adult and he will be Emma’s best chance if we send them through together.”</p><p>Snow and Charming looked at each other. “That’s a lot of responsibility to place on a child’s shoulders,” he said. </p><p>“I know but it’s the only way we can ensure that Emma is taken safely to the other world safely.” Blue said. “Besides, there is something else to consider,” she added. When nobody answered with anything other than blank looks, the fairy looked towards Belle, “I think Belle’s child should travel with Pinnochio and Emma.”</p><p>“What?” Grumpy demanded. “You want to saddle the boy with two kids? You just said sending too many people would make the magic strain.”</p><p>“That was when there was an adult and one child,” Blue said. “If it was three children, the magic would hold up.”</p><p>Belle held her baby bump, suddenly racked with anxiety. “Why does my child need to go? They’re not destined to save us,” she said before cringing over her words. She looked towards Snow who didn’t look hurt or offended. She was simply frowning at Blue.<br/> <br/>“Yes, why her child? Isn’t it bad enough you’re suggesting our child being separated from us? Why should Belle lose her child too?”</p><p>“Belle’s child is the child of the Dark One. She may have gifts that can help Emma come back to us and break the curse,” Blue explained, turning to face Belle. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not what you want to hear but your child could help bring about our salvation.”</p><p>Belle looked away from the fairy’s gaze. She didn’t want to think rationally or strategically. The fairy was talking about her sending her baby away, vulnerable and never having memories of her birth mother, growing up far away from Belle. </p><p>“We need to consider this,” Charming announced after a long and difficult silence among the table. He stood up and looked around at everyone around him. “We will reconvene once we have. This isn’t a straight forward decision. We promise we’ll let you know as soon as we decide.”</p><p>Slowly, people began to rise from the table, bowing their heads to Snow and Charming and muttering words of attempted comfort and muted frustration. As they left the room, Belle realised it was just her and the couple left. She stood up to go but Snow reached out across the table. Looking into the queen’s eyes, Belle could see her own desperation reflected. She sank back down at once. Charming slowly retook his seat and looked between the two women. </p><p>“Just when I thought things couldn’t get more horrible,” he remarked. “Now neither of us can go with our child,” he said. He glanced at Belle. “We won’t hold you to anything.”</p><p>“No,” Snow agreed firmly. “It’s our child’s destiny to be the saviour but we’re not going to take your child away.”</p><p>Belle smiled weakly at the pair of them. “Thank you, I appreciate that,” she said, “so much. But it’s not that straight forward is it?” she asked. “Our children would be gone from our sides, it’s true but they would be free of the curse. We have to consider that. I have to consider the possibility that my child might be safer away from our cursed lives.” She looked over at Snow’s baby bump and spoke the thought that had been growing bigger since Blue had spoken of sending her child through. “And if they can help Emma to fulfill her destiny then… that’s a possibility I have to think about too. I would hate to stop Emma getting help or even being able to fulfill her destiny because she didn’t have the support she needed.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Charming agreed, “but Rumplestiltskin didn’t say anything about our child needing help.”</p><p>“Yes,” Snow said. “It seems cruel to take your child away from you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to send them away,” Belle agreed. “But this situation is not straight forward at all.”</p><p>“No,” Snow said. “It’s not.” She leaned back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair. “Regina is never going to stop coming from us, is she? We’re always going to have her on our backs,” she said. </p><p>“One day we will be free of her,” Charming tried to console her but Snow shook her head. </p><p>“We’ve been saying that for months and we still haven’t found a way to defeat her,” she said. “Now she’s going to put our child in the same danger if we don’t get Emma away.”</p><p>Belle looked down at her hands. “We don’t know what kind of life we’ll have in this curse, what we’ll be like? What if she changes our personalities? What if we become bad parents? Bad people?” She found the questions that had been stirring in her mind begin to pour out of her. “Why would she allow any of us to be happy with our children in this world?” she continued. “She wants you to be miserable. She wants all of us to be miserable. That makes me wonder what she has planned. Is it fair to expect any of our children to have to live through it?” she asked. </p><p>Charming’s hands tightened on the edge of the table, the effort of his grip making his knuckles grow pale. “That’s true. Both worlds may be full of dangers.”</p><p>“We might be putting Emma in more danger if we don’t send her through.” Snow agreed. “And if Pinnochio can get her somewhere safe then maybe that’s her best chance.”</p><p>Belle thought over all that she’d heard since she’d arrived at the castle. “This is supposed to be a world without magic,” she said. “Magic has created many problems here. Maybe the dangers in this world will be lesser than the ones in the curse with Regina in charge.”</p><p>“We have to hope that,” Charming said. He looked to Snow. “I don’t like this but we-”</p><p>“-have to put Emma first,” Snow said as she put a hand on her bump. “If there’s even the smallest chance that she will be better off there then we have to do it.”</p><p>Belle looked at the pair of them. She looked down at her own bump, the same fears running through her as were running through the Charmings, the same thoughts. Her child hadn’t been written into the prophecy but still she may be able to help. But there was another thought lingering in the background. </p><p>
  <em>What if my child inherits Rumple’s darkness?</em>
</p><p>***********************</p><p>Belle stewed over the matter for the next two weeks. Her child could grow up feeding the darkness that they may be born with. She may make many wrong choices. She may inherit the selfish and power craving tendencies of her father. Equally she might follow the path of the right thing to do, as Belle tried to do. Or maybe she would travel along both roads. Belle didn’t expect anyone to be perfect especially not her child. But the wrong choices might not lead her to help break the curse. It might take her far away. Or worse put her in danger. What if she didn’t want to help Emma? What if she didn’t believe in any of this? Would Pinnochio be able to keep both the children close to him? It was such a burden to place on his shoulders. </p><p>At the same time, what kind of life would the curse inflict upon her child if she didn’t send her away? What kind of nefarious things might Regina do with or to Belle’s child? Was it irresponsible and dangerous to keep the child with her? Was she condemning Emma to a harder task because of her own fears? There was so much uncertainty that Belle felt like she was drowning in it. </p><p>But it was a decision that had to be made and after these two weeks of soul searching, Belle finally sought Snow and Charming out to give her answer.</p><p>***********************</p><p>Belle found them in their planned nursery for their daughter. It was a beautiful room, full of light and warm colours.  There were intricate carvings in much of the furniture. Shapes of figures and animals from stories looked out at Belle from the door of the wardrobe, from the crib itself and some of the bookcases. The sunlight glittered in the slowly revolving shapes of the glass mobile, dangling above the crib. Belle watched the silver and blue unicorns turn and sway over and over. Everything in here heralded the history of a family waiting to love their newest addition.</p><p>She knocked on the open door, lingering in the doorway. She felt the weight of all the planning and decorating going to waste. This room was never going to be used. Emma would never sleep in it. She would never look up from the crib at her parents’ faces or watch the glass animals dance. She wouldn’t know how much her parents loved her or how long they had looked forward to having her. She wouldn’t know any of this until she was too old to really take it in when it mattered. All it would be was a story of what could have been and what her parents had wanted for her. A reminder that life hadn’t gone to plan for any of them. </p><p>Belle thought about the work that had gone into the adjacent room to her chambers. That would have been her own child’s nursery. Another room that would be forever empty. She took a deep breath. The sound carried across the room to where Snow and Charming had looked up. </p><p>“Belle,” Charming said, “is everything okay?”</p><p>Belle didn’t know how to answer that. She was not okay with what she had decided but she was steadily learning that, in life, in this climate, sometimes you had to make sacrifices where you didn’t expect them to. She stepped forward and clasped her hands over her baby bump.  “I made up my mind about my child,” she told them. “I know I’ve taken a long time. I had to be sure.”</p><p>“Of course you do,” Snow said walking up to the crib, her hands laying on it. “This is your child. Of course you have to think about it.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t expect any less,” Charming reassured her. </p><p>Belle hesitated. The time was come to announce her decision and the words wouldn’t come. Yet even as they clung to her throat, she felt more sure than anything before now.</p><p>“What have you decided?” Snow asked after a long silence, her voice gentle and unobtrusive. </p><p>Her words gave Belle the strength she needed. Belle breathed out deliberately and slowly, trying to calm her shaky thoughts. “I want to put my child’s safety first and if she can help Emma then so much the better. I’ll send her through with your daughter. I hope she can help Emma to break the curse.”</p><p>Snow’s lips pressed together. Emotion flooded in her eyes as she brought a hand up to her lips. Her shoulders loosened and she stepped away from the crib. ”Thank you, Belle. I know what this means to you.” She walked around to stand next to her husband. “What a sacrifice this is.”</p><p>“I think the three of us are the only ones who really understand this situation,” Belle said. “But this way, both our daughters avoid the curse.”</p><p>“We’re giving them their best chance,” Charming agreed. “Either way presents great danger but for our child to be the Saviour, surely that means better things await her and your daughter, in this new land.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Belle said. She was suddenly aware of her cheeks being wet and realised she’d been crying for some time now. </p><p>“Belle,” Snow hurried over to her and wrapped her in her arms. Belle felt Charming’s arms wrap around them both and she lowered her head to Snow’s shoulder, welcoming the hug. “It’ll be okay,” Snow murmured. “It’ll be okay in the end.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Belle murmured. </p><p>***********************</p><p>Belle’s labour began before the afternoon was out. </p><p>What started out as a walk in the gardens ended with her being returned to her room and being guided through contractions by Granny and Doc. Blue floated around Belle with one of the other fairies, calling out reassuring words and casting spells over her during the labour. It didn’t do much for the pain but Belle was somewhat reassured by the idea that protective magic was at play at the birth of her child. Red joined the small group and had her arm around Belle, guiding her through the labour with praise and encouragement. </p><p>“You can do this Belle. You’ve got this. You’re doing an amazing thing,” she said. “Think of your little girl. You’re going to meet her soon.”</p><p>Belle nodded. It was all she could manage between her breathing and the searing pain of each contraction. Her back ached, she felt distinctly nauseous and her energy was being sapped from her with every spark of pain that shot through her. </p><p>“This baby is not waiting anymore,” Granny said after two and a half hours had passed. By which time Belle was being repeatedly hurt with the urge to push, to get this child out of her. Yet at the same time, she didn’t know if she even had the energy anymore. Her breathing was shallower and every muscle in her lower body was aching now. She was beyond uncomfortable. She no longer felt sick but her stomach was bubbling with the nervous anticipation of what was to come. </p><p>
  <em>Almost there.</em>
</p><p>“Belle,” Granny continued, “are you ready to start pushing?”</p><p>Belle finished drinking a cup of water that Red had brought her. She handed the cup back to Red and nodded. “I am,” she panted. Another urge rippled through her body as though it was saying <em>finally</em> to the approval from Granny. She gripped the sides of the bed, feeling Red’s arms wrap around her. </p><p>“All right, when you’re ready, it’s time to push, Belle,” Granny said. </p><p>This time Belle gave into the feeling of needing to push. Summoning all her strength, she began to push, forcing all the energy within her into her lower body, urging the baby out. As she did so, she heard herself growling louder and louder until it transformed into a roar, the more she pushed.</p><p>“Yes, keep going, keep going!” Granny urged. </p><p>“Keep up the breathing!” Doc chimed in. </p><p>Belle bit back a retort that she was hardly likely to forget to breathe. She continued pushing. Every second the effort grew harder and harder until something everything eased up. A baby’s cry filled the room and Belle’s whole body sagged with relief. She sank back into the pillows, the exhaustion rolling over her, the pain beginning to subside somewhat. </p><p>“She’s here,” Granny announced, cradling the child in her arms. She cut the cord and stood up with the child, wrapped in an ruby coloured blanket. “Congratulations, here she is.” She announced as she brought the baby over to Belle. </p><p>Belle sat up, tears pouring down her face as she took her daughter into her arms and looked into her face. </p><p>Her daughter was the most beautiful thing Belle had ever seen. She had tufts of dark hair poking over her head and tiny plump cheeks. Her crying softened somewhat once she was placed in Belle’s arms. Belle beamed down at her and kissed her forehead. </p><p>“Hello you,” she said to her. “I’ve so been looking forward to meeting you,” she told her as she stroked the baby’s cheek. “You are so gorgeous and so loved.”</p><p>“She is lovely,” Granny said as she returned to the bottom of the bed. </p><p>Red smiled down at mother and baby. “Congratulations, Belle.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Belle smiled up at Red. “Thank you for everything.”</p><p>***********************</p><p>An hour later, after both of them had been cleaned up and the bedding changed, Belle lay with her daughter cradled in her arms, watching the golden afternoon light warm her baby’s face beneath the blanket. The child had ceased crying but she remained awake, gurgling softly in her mother’s arms. A knock on the door disturbed the quiet peace of them. </p><p>Belle looked up. “Come in.” She smiled when the door opened on Snow and Charming. “Hi, come in.”</p><p>Snow beamed as she led the way. “Congratulations, Belle.” She walked to Belle’s bedside and looked down at the baby in her arms. “Oh she’s perfect,” she said. “She’s beautiful.”</p><p>“She’s really lovely,” Charming agreed as he joined his wife. “How are you doing now?” </p><p>Belle laughed a little. “Much better. I hardly think of the pain now. She changes everything.” She rocked the little girl, watching her beautiful blue eyes take in the new faces here. </p><p>“Has she got a name yet?” Snow asked as she perched on the bed. </p><p>Belle nodded. She’d filled her mind with so many possibilities from all the books she’d read and the people she’d met along her journey. She’d read up on different kinds of names according to the meaning, according to stories behind them. Names, like the world, had so much history and lore linked into them. Names told stories of what people might have hoped for their children, or inspiration for what that person could do. There were so many names in the world. Too many names that she would have liked for her child. But now her baby girl was here, looking into her eyes, Belle’s heart finally gave her the name that would belong to her daughter. “I’m going to call her Scarlett,” she said. </p><p>Snow’s eyes misted a little. “That’s a lovely name,” she said. “Hello Scarlett,” she added as she leaned over the baby.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Scarlett,” Charming said as he leaned forward and reached over to tickle the baby’s tiny fingers. </p><p>“It’s so strange,” Belle admitted, “thinking that she’s going to grow up and be like us, an adult, one day.”</p><p>“That day is a long way off,” Charming mused. “But yes, one day she will be making her own choices, maybe having children of her own.”</p><p>“Not too soon,” Belle murmured as she rocked Scarlett. “I wish she could stay this size forever… throughout this whole curse.”</p><p>Snow and Charming exchanged looks. “She could, if that’s what you want,” Charming said. “We won’t hold you to anything, Belle.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Snow agreed. “We’d understand if you changed your mind.”</p><p>Belle shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes. “No.” She answered after a long pause. “Now that she’s here, I’m even more sure about it. I can’t let Regina get close to her. I can’t risk her harming Scarlett.” She let the tears slide down her cheeks. “It’s going to break my heart,” she said looking up at them both, her voice quivering as she spoke. “But I want the best for her. I want her to be far away from the darkness.” She looked down at her daughter again. All these years she’d read about heroes making sacrifices for the good of the kingdom and the good of others. She’d always thought her sacrifice would be risking her own life, not missing out on her daughter growing up. </p><p>She kissed Scarlett again. “I just-”</p><p>Next to her Snow suddenly cried out, her whole body tense. She was grimacing, head bent to face the bedsheets. </p><p>“Snow?” Belle asked.</p><p>“What is it?” Charming asked, moving to put his arm around Snow. </p><p>“I think the baby’s coming,” Snow muttered. </p><p>Charming looked at Belle and she looked back at him. A horrible feeling of foreboding began to gather in her gut. </p><p>
  <em>We’re running out of time.</em>
</p><p>***********************</p><p>Belle could hear Snow’s screams from several corridors away. Although the distance muffled them somewhat, enough for Scarlett to drift off to sleep. After the Charmings had left,  Belle had managed to get her daughter to feed from her though it was both uncomfortable and painful, not to mention strange. All the while Scarlett slept, Belle kept her in her arms. I’m gonna treasure every moment I can have with you, she promised her daughter silently. </p><p>She could feel her own tiredness creeping up on her. But still she kept hold of Scarlett. Something in her gut was keeping her awake and she didn’t want to argue with her gut.</p><p>***********************</p><p>Less than two hours passed.</p><p>“IT’S HERE!” Grumpy’s roar echoed through the castle. “THE CURSE! IT’S HERE!”</p><p>Belle stiffened in her bed, her concentration and focus returned to her in a second. Her heart began to hammer in her chest. </p><p>The curse was happening. It was finally going to happen. She looked down at her sleeping daughter and everything she’d been saying slotted into place. She needed to get Scarlett out of here. She looked around the empty room. There was no one around. People were either helping Snow deliver her child or likely getting ready to try and fight the curse somehow. Belle wasn’t about to pull any of those people away. Besides this was going to be her last time with her daughter, if she could make it to the wardrobe in time. </p><p>“All right, time to go,” she whispered to her daughter as she shifted her into one arm. She slowly climbed out of bed and onto her feet. “Time to get you out of here.” She began to take careful steps towards the door and then out of the room. She could hear people shouting to each other far away in the castle, the sounds of weapons being drawn. It was futile, Belle thought as she staggered along the corridor in her nightdress, but it was brave. No one here was going down without a fight and that was the way things should be.</p><p><em>I hope you’ll be proud of us someday,</em> she prayed to Scarlett. </p><p>She turned down one corridor, strength returning to her legs the more she moved. She ignored the aches in her lower body and something began to kick in, giving her the strength and speed to pass through the castle quickly. She remembered the route to the nursery and, a few corridors later, she was stumbling up to the closed door. Just as she reached out with her free hand, Geppetto opened the door. His already large eyes grew wider and more relieved as he took in the sight of Belle and the baby.</p><p>“Belle!” he greeted as he stepped inside to let her in. “I was just coming to get the baby.”</p><p>“Thank you. But I had to do this myself,” Belle told him. “I have to stay with her until the time comes.”</p><p>“Of course,” he said. “You need to take any moment you can with her.”</p><p>“So do you,” Belle said. “You’re sending your son away too.” </p><p>“That I am,” Geppetto said. “He’s a good boy. He will take care of the girls.”</p><p>“I know,” Belle said, trying to show as much faith as she could with her fear rising in her chest. She then looked towards the elaborate carvings on the wardrobe. It was so beautiful and radiated so much positive magic that, for a second, Belle felt comforted about what she had to do next. She walked to the wardrobe and opened the doors. </p><p>To her right, Pinochio stepped forward, carrying a large woven basket. </p><p>Belle looked into the basket and then back at Geppetto. “Is Snow still in labour?” she asked. </p><p>He shrugged. “Last I heard she was near the end. But I’ve heard nothing since then,” he admitted. </p><p>Belle looked down at her daughter and kissed her head. “I know you’re so little but I want you to try and remember this. I hope you have a good childhood. Try and be good, be kind and to do your very best.” She took a deep breath, wiping away some tears. “Life might get really hard but you just need to persevere and have hope that things will be better. I hope you find love in this world and that you’ll be safe. But know that I will always love you and that’s why I’m doing this. Scarlett, you are the most precious thing in the world to me and I will see you again. You need to help Emma to find us. I know you can do that. I believe in both of you. Know that I love you,” she said with another kiss. </p><p>Scarlett began to stir in her sleep. “Don’t wake up,” Belle continued in a whisper, “I don’t want you to see any of this.”</p><p>A tinkling sound announced the Blue Fairy’s arrival. Belle looked up to see Blue floating down above Scarlett’s head. She looked between Belle and Geppetto who was standing with Pinocchio now. </p><p>“The Saviour has been born,” Blue announced as she gazed on the baby. “My fairies have sprinkled fairy dust on the doorways. When the Queen’s guards arrive, they’ll be put to sleep. It won’t buy us much time but it might prevent more bloodshed.” She looked to Geppetto. “Charming is bringing the Saviour along any moment. Snow is saying goodbye.”</p><p>Belle closed her eyes as the enormity of this moment began to hit her once more. “Oh god…” she murmured. </p><p>“Do not despair,” Blue said bracingly, “when the curse hits, it will be like we’re asleep. This version of us anyway. When Emma breaks the curse, we will wake up.”</p><p>“I know. It’s just… it’s just hard,” Belle said as she stroked Scarlett’s head. “I’m not ready-”</p><p>“Neither am I,” said Geppetto, putting a hand on Belle’s shoulder. “But we have to believe that everything will be okay. We have to have hope that the girls will find us.”</p><p>The door to the nursery swung open once more. Charming stood in the doorway, cradling his newborn daughter. He walked up to Emma and Geppetto and looked up at Blue. Belle could see his eyes were slightly red rimmed and very glassy, like he was holding himself back from crying. He stood there catching his breath before finally speaking. “So how do we do this?” He looked towards Pinocchio. </p><p>Blue turned towards the young boy. “Climb into the wardrobe. We’ll send you first and when you reach this new land please be ready and waiting to retrieve the basket.”</p><p>Pinocchio nodded as he handed the basket to his father and climbed into the wardrobe. Geppetto moved to kneel in front of the wardrobe, cupping his son’s cheek. </p><p>“I am very proud of you, Pinocchio,” he said. “You are a true hero and you may well have saved us all. I love you, my boy.”</p><p>“I love you, Papa,” the boy’s voice quivered. </p><p>Geppetto stood up and slowly closed the wardrobe doors on his son, his hands shaking as he did. Nothing happened. The room filled with silence for a minute or two. Outside the window, Belle could see purple smoke filling the kingdom beyond the castle. The shouting from other corridors was getting louder now. The curse was almost upon them. She turned back to the wardrobe just as Geppetto was opening it. Nothing was inside. Pinocchio was gone. </p><p>“All right, time for the babies,” Blue said as Geppetto held out the basket. Charming kissed his daughter’s head several times before he placed her in the basket. </p><p>“I will always love you, Emma. Find us,” he whispered as he lay her comfortably in the basket. As he moved away, Belle brought Scarlett over to the basket. </p><p>“Be your best self my brave girl,” she told her. She kissed her cheeks, her little nose and her forehead. “I love you so much.” She then laid her in the basket next to Emma. “Good luck both of you.”</p><p>She forced herself to step backwards, next to Charming who put an arm around her. </p><p>“We have to have faith,” he said as Geppetto put the basket into the wardrobe and closed the doors. “They will find us and break the curse.”</p><p>Screams began to sound throughout the castle and when Belle looked outside, she saw that purple smoke had completely surrounded them now. The curse was finally here. She turned back towards the wardrobe. Once more it didn’t move. Belle waited for another minute to pass before she stepped forward. “I have to know,” she said to Charming. </p><p>Belle opened the doors. There was nothing there. </p><p>“They made it,” she said. </p><p>“They’re free,” Geppetto added. </p><p>Seconds later, the curse was upon them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>